


Distraction Flowers

by TheChaoticGoosewool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChaoticGoosewool/pseuds/TheChaoticGoosewool
Summary: Dean and Cas get into an argument, and then it turns into a love confession.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Distraction Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC WAS 100% INSPIRED BY https://cowboydeanwinchester.tumblr.com/post/639621910520643585/cas-not-having-his-wings-anymore-so-he-cant-like  
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Until next time,  
> Eli

And one time they're on a hunt and they end up in a field of flowers, mostly roses, and he and Dean start arguing about how the hell they got lost.

Cas grimaces as Dean yells at him, wishing he had his wings so he could get out of there. Instead, since he can't fly away, Cas grabs a fistful of roses. He waits just a few moments, until Dean isn't looking at him, then throws the roses right at Dean's face.

Dean has gotten used to this and dodges the flowers. As Cas tries to flee, Dean instinctively reaches out and grabs his hand, stopping him from running away again.

"Cas," Dean's tone has changed entirely, and now he's just speaking normally. "What's going on, man? You've been disappearing on me more and more."

Dean still hasn't let go of his hand, and Cas can feel his face burning up.

"I, uh, I-" Cas looks around, searching for something, anything, that could explain his disappearing acts. "I hate fighting with you, Dean. It's awful."

Dean's face softens and he stares right into Cas' bright blue eyes. He opens his mouth to say something, but closes it right after and shakes his head. 

"Fighting with you, it feels wrong. It feels like the worst thing in the world." Cas takes a step closer to Dean, mesmerized in his stunning green eyes. "I care far too much about you to fight with you anymore."

Without noticing, Dean and Cas lean in towards each other, blue eyes meeting green, faces so close together that Cas can feel it when Dean lets out a slow breath.

"Cas, I'm sorry, man. Fighting with you sucks." They haven't broken eye contact in what feels like forever. Each moment lasts a lifetime.

Another slow breath from Dean, followed by a look so worried that Cas arches his eyebrows. 

"I, uh, I don't know how to apologise. I know why we keep fighting. It's my fault. I-" Dean is rambling now, he can't keep the words in any longer. Cas just stares at him. "I keep finding things to argue about because it might change the way I feel. About you." And for the first time since he grabbed Cas' hand, Dean looks away.

"The way I feel about you, it's not what you think. It's not love, well, not brotherly love. Not like what everyone else thinks." 

Is Dean saying what Cas thinks he's saying? Is this really it? After all this time, Dean is confessing here? Now?

"I love you, Cas. I love you so much and it terrified me. I pushed it down and distanced myself, but it didn't work." Dean finally meets his eyes again. "I'm in love with you."

Cas presses his forehead to Dean's and whispers the words he never thought he would get to say.

"I love you too, I'm in love with you too."


End file.
